El día que la conocí
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Como puedes olvidar el día que conociste al amor de tu vida? pues no puedes, ese día especial siempre lo llevaras guardado en tu corazón, como el día que le diste su primer beso. Fic que habla de como Yoh conoce a Anna YxA. A pedido de m
1. Default Chapter

**El día que la conocí**

Ya había pasado un año desde que se suspendió el torneo de shamanes; apenas volví a Japón retorne mi rutina de siempre. Aún me pregunto, ¿qué habrá pasado con Hao? ¿lo habré vencido en realidad? ¿o seguirá vivo?, siempre me pregunto lo mismo, nadie sabe la respuesta aún.

Hoy, luego de la cena y de lavar todos los platos, me dirigí a un enorme cerezo que se hallaba en el jardín de la pensión, subí a una de sus ramas y me recosté en ella. Desde hay se podía ver perfectamente las estrellas, y el viento que soplaba en ese momento jugaba con las flores del cerezo, haciéndolas caer desde la copa del árbol hasta el verde césped.

La caída de las flores del cerezo siempre me recuerdan el día en que la conocí, a ella, a mi Annita, mi fuerte itako, ¿cómo podría olvidar aquel día?, si ella era y es la dueña de todos mis pensamientos, y sobre todo, de mi corazón.

En ese tiempo tenía solo cinco años de edad, era un niño muy alegre y perezoso, como ahora jijiji. Yo me encontraba parado, junto a mi abuelo, en la entrada de la mansión de los Asakura, en Izumo. No sabía con exactitud que esperábamos, pero mi abuelo me obligaba a estar allí. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando mi abuela se presento al frete nuestro con un bolso en las mano.

-al fin llegas- le dijo mi abuelo.

-hola abuelita! –la salude; me sorprendió mucho verla, hace ya unos meses que se había ido a la montaña Ozore y desde entonces no sabía nada de ella.

-trajiste lo que me contaste? –pregunto mi abuelo, yo solo me dedique a escucharlos, no entendía a lo que se referían ni que planeaban.

-así es- dijo mi abuela Kino dando un paso a la derecha, dejando ver a sus espaldas a una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos penetrantes de color negro- ella es Anna Kyôyama.

-bienvenida a nuestra familia Anna –la recibió mi abuelo.

Yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, nunca había visto a una niña tan linda, si bien su semblante era frió, al ver sus ojos podía sentir una gran sensación de paz, no entendía el porque, nunca me había sentido de esa manera. De pronto, mis mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color carmín, acumulando toda mi sangre en ellas.

Recuerdo que me acerque a mi abuelo y tire de su kimono para llamar su atención, cuando lo hice, trate de comprobar si lo que yo creía que era esa niña era verdad.

-abuelito, ella es un Ángel? –le pregunte levantando mi dedo y señalando a Anna.

-pero que cosas dices muchacho! –me reprocho mi abuelo.

Luego, volteé la mirada a la niña y la seguí contemplando. No se por cuanto tiempo me quede mirándola, nunca había visto tanta belleza acumulada en una sola persona, no importaba que mi abuelo me allá dicho que no era un ángel, para mi si lo era, un hermoso ángel caído del cielo.

-ho...hola- logre decir luego de un rato, no sabía porque pero no podía hablar. Y cuando por fin lo logre, pude sentir que el color de mi mejillas iba en aumento.

-muérete- me respondió ella.

Esa respuesta me sorprendió mucho, ese no era el saludo que uno se esperaba de un ángel.

-Yoh, Anna desde hoy será tu prometida- dijo mi abuela.

-que es eso? –pregunte extrañado, nunca había escuchado esa palabra, y en mi diccionario personal no existía.

-Quiere decir que cuando sean grandes, ustedes dos se casaran- explico mi abuelo.

Recuerdo que en ese momento no lo entendía bien, pero cuando lo hice, la idea no me desagrado en lo absoluto, es más, me agrado bastante.

Al día siguiente me había escapado del entrenamiento con mi abuelo y había comenzado a recorrer los interminables pasillos de la mansión en busca de Anna, no sabía por que la buscaba, ni que haría cuando la encontrara, solo tenía deseos de verla.

Me pase toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscándola pero no la encontraba, y ya comenzaba a rendirme. Cuando apareció Matanue.

-que haces Yoh?-

-Matanue! Que bueno que te encontré!, me puedes ayudar a encontrara a Anna?

-Anna es la joven que trajo tu abuela de la montaña Ozore, no es así?

-si, así es

-entonces sígueme, yo la vi hace unos segundos

Matanue era mi mejor amigo cuando era niño, mejor dicho el único, él era un fantasma pero no de una persona, sino que de un gato de color naranja con rayas, que poseía seis colas, no era un gato normal, dado a que poseía un gran poder espiritual. Este gato habitaba la mansión desde siempre.

Matanue me condujo por los largos y oscuros pasillos, hasta que llegamos hasta una puerta.

-aquí esta? –le pregunte

-así es- dicho esto, Matanue desapareció.

Lentamente y cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido me acerque a la puerta. Iba a tocar, pero antes de que lo hiciera Anna la abrió.

-que deseas? –me pregunto ella de forma cortante

-yo... vine a verte –le dije

-pues ya lo hiciste, ahora no fastidies –dicho esto, ella cerro la puerta con fuerza.

No comprendía porque ella era tan fría?, porque era tan cortante con migo?, y tampoco comprendía por que sus ojos la mayoría de las veces se tornaban inexpresivos. A pesar de que ella mostraba esa actitud frente de mi, yo podía sentir que ella tenía una inmensa tristeza albergada en su corazón, y no quería que nadie la notara.

Decidí no molestarla, y di media vuelta para dirigirme al comedor. Al pasar por el cuarto de mis abuelos, escuche como ambos conversaban en su interior, así que decidí escuchar de que hablaban mis abuelos.

-crees que lo del compromiso es buena idea Kino?.

-porque lo dices?

- ellos son muy diferentes, ella es fría, y el es muy despistado y alegre.

-te equivocas Yohmei, no son diferentes, se parecen mas de lo que crees.

-en verdad?

-si, ambos, para no sufrir nuevamente, ocultan sus verdaderas personalidades bajo una falsa apariencia. Si bien Yoh aparenta ser distraído, es muy observador, y finge siempre estar alegre, cuando en verdad esta triste.

Al escuchar esto, sentí un vuelco en el estomago, no podía creer lo bien que me conocía mi abuela, pero aún así, una gran interrogante creció en mi, y no estaría en paz hasta que averiguara la respuesta. ¿qué le había ocurrido a Anna?, tal vez por eso tenía ese carácter. Sin dudarlo dos veces ingrese al cuarto.

-Yoh! –se sorprendió mi abuelo por la intromisión.

-que es lo que le sucedió a Anna para que sea así? –pregunte sin rodeos.

-con que escuchando conversaciones privadas niño!, además no creas que me olvide de que te escapaste del entrenamiento –me regaño mi abuelo acercándose lentamente a mi.

-respondan –les dije con mi semblante serio, no sabía por que, pero necesitaba saber porque Anna era así, y no me importaba que me castigaran para obtener la respuesta.

-déjalo Yohmei

-estas segura?

-si, esta muy decidido. –dicho esto, mi abuela se acerco a mi –escucha atentamente Yoh. Al poseer poderes, Anna fue abandonada por sus padres por el miedo que sentían estos hacía ella. Por eso, Anna decidió no volver a confiar en nadie.

No lo podía creer, que clase de persona sin corazón abandonaba a su hija a su merced?, no lo comprendía, como alguien podía dejar a una niña tan hermosa, solo porque era diferente a ellos. Eso nunca se los perdonaría, jamás les perdonaría que le hicieran daño a Anna.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano a la mañana, me dirigí al cuarto de Anna, lo mas rápido posible antes de que de comenzara mi entrenamiento. Con el mayor cuidado posible abrí la puerta de su cuarto, y en el vi a la niña que no abandono mis pensamientos en ningún segundo de la noche, Anna.

Ella se encontraba sentada en un futon, muy pensativa y concentrada; al principio me sorprendió, dado a que no entendía como ella podía estar tranquila y sin moverse por largo tiempo; cuando yo no resistía estar quieto ni por un segundo.

Me acerque tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, y me senté frente a ella, para esperar a que termine de meditar. Mientras esperaba, su belleza me volvió a hipnotizar, haciendo que no la pudiera dejar de ver ni por un segundo.

Estuve un rato largo así, hasta que vi que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, y rápidamente note como Anna se sorprendía.

-Hola! –salude con mi característica sonrisa.

-que haces aquí? –pregunto ella extrañada.

-sabes algo?, no deberías quedarte dormida sentada.

-baka, no estaba dormida, estaba meditando –me reprocho ella.

-jijiji, te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo estas haciendo.

-jijiji, es verdad -. Me preguntaba si... ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?

-porque tendría que serlo?

-por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!!

-esta bien!!- me grito ella fastidiada por mi insistencia.

-genial!!. Por cierto, eres itako, verdad? –le pregunte.

-si –dijo de forma cortante.

- Así que también puedes ver fantasmas como yo -

-y eso que tiene de interesante?

-es que yo jamás tuve una amiga que pudiera ver fantasma. Mejor dicho, yo nuca tuve ninguna amiga humana jijiji.

-y eso porque? –me pregunto extrañada.

-es que todas las personas aquí en Izumo me dicen "el hijo del diablo" por que puedo ver fantasmas –le explique tratando de disimular una sonrisa, no debía demostrar que estaba triste, ese no era yo.

-eso es injusto.

-lo se, pero ya me acostumbre. Estoy muy feliz de poder tener a una amiga tan linda –dije con una gran sonrisa que se extendía a lo largo de toda mi cara.

Ante mi respuesta, las mejillas de Anna se tornaron rojas, era la primera vez que la vi sonrojada, y créanme, se veía hermosa.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y cada vez iba conociendo mas a Anna, era impresionante, me fascinaba estar con ella, auque algunas veces me trataba de forma fría o cortante. Ese día, en que las flores de los cerezos comenzaban a caer, luego de mi entrenamiento, comencé a buscar a Anna por toda la mansión con la ayuda de Matanue, pero luego de buscarla por un largo rato, no había rastro de ella. Esto comenzaba a preocuparme, así que le consulte a uno de los fantasmas que habitaban la mansión si es que la habían visto, y este me respondió que la había visto salir de la mansión después de que yo me marche a entrenar.

En ese momento, un mal presentimiento se apodero por completo de mi, y mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo en busca de Anna seguido de Matanue. Creo que me recorrí todo Izumo esa tarde en busca de Anna, pero en ninguna parte la encontré, hasta que llegue al parque de la ciudad, era el ultimo lugar en el que me faltaba buscarla, así que me adentre en su interior.

-Matanue! Adelántate!

-a la orden! –me respondió él.

-por favor grandes espíritus, que mi mal presentimiento sea solo una tontería, que Anna este bien.

Luego de unos minutos, Matanue volvió al lugar en donde nos habíamos separado.

-ya la encontré! Esta en peligro!

-Anna 0.0.... guíame de inmediato a donde esta ella!!

-sígueme Yoh –dijo al momento en que me conducía rápidamente entre los árboles.

Llegamos rápidamente a una laguna de aguas cristalinas, pero no había rastro de Anna, hasta que sentí su presencia y la de un oni; esto hizo que mi preocupación aumentara considerablemente, desesperado comencé a buscarla con la mirada, y por fin la encontré! Estaba sobre el puente que pasaba la laguna, pero no estaba sola, un gigantesco oni la asechaba. Sin dudarlo corría a su rescate, corría a todo lo que me daban mis piernas, no me importaba nada, solo quería que Anna estuviera bien.

-aléjate!!! –le grito Anna al oni quien le sostenía del brazo- suéltame de inmediato!!

-déjala en paz! –grite.

A pasos rápidos y decididos me acerque lentamente al oni, pude notar como Anna abría los ojos a mas no poder, sorprendida por mi intromisión. El oni soltó a Anna y se dirigió hacía mi, dispuesto a atacarme.

-No! no le hagas ningún daño!!! –comenzó a gritar ella con desesperación.

-que no entiendes Anna?, si no lo destruyo él también te hará sufrir como todas las demás personas. –dijo el oni, yo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que este monstruo solo quería dañar a mi Annita, y eso jamás se lo permitiría.

-te equivocas!! Él es muy diferente a los demás!!

-veo que estas muy interesada en este mocoso. Lo mejor será que lo mate. –el oni se acerco peligrosamente a mi.

Pero yo no iba a rendirme ni mucho menos a huir, mi corazón me decía que debía ayudar a Anna, y eso haría aunque no entendiera que sucedía. Rápidamente, Matanue se coloco a la par mía, dispuesto a protegerme. En ese momento, mi mente comenzó a trabajar en la manera de que podría vencer a ese horrible oni, y en un segundo encontré la solución. No lo pensé dos veces, pondría a prueba lo que mi abuelo me había estado enseñando desde pequeño._ La fusión de almas_.

-Matanue, estas dispuesto a ayudarme? –le pregunte sin quitar la vista de encima del oni.

-sabes que si Yoh –me dijo él.

-entonces me ayudaras con mi plan, veremos que tan buen alumno soy de mi abuelo.

-Yoh, no me digas que...

-así es Matanue. Estas listo?

-siempre lo estoy –dijo el muy emocionado por lo que iba a hacer.

-Matanue! Concédeme tu alma!! –sin dudarla, mi gran amigo me entrego su alma en mis manos; la cual yo me lleve al pecho uniéndola a la mía- fusión de almas!!!!

Era la primera vez que realizaba la fusión, y debía reconocer de que la sensación de estar compartiendo tu cuerpo con otra alma era algo difícil de explicar. De pronto, comencé a sentir como toda la habilidad de mi amigo recorría por las venas, así que me prepare para comenzar a batallar con el oni.

-jajajajaja!!, mira vos! Este mocoso quiere desafiarme!!jajaja. Te daré tu merecido chiquillo –dijo acercándose a mi dispuesto a pegarme un puñetazo.

Pero yo lo esquive rápidamente con un salto, y me pose sobre la baranda del puente, viendo a la bestia de forma desafiante mezclada con odio. Este muy enojado por haber fallado en su golpe, se acerco a mi, pero yo lo volví a esquivar, y me pose sobre su cabeza comenzándolo a rasguñar con unas garras que me habían salido de no se donde.

-mocoso del infierno!!! –grito enojado al momento que me tomaba de una pierna y me lanzaba con fuerza hacía el suelo.

-Yoh!!!!!! –grito Anna

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero la fuerza del impacto era muy fuerte y me sentía demasiado débil. Los párpados me pesaban como nunca, y intente abrir los ojos, pero solo pude apenas, mi cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido. Al hacerlo, pude ver a Anna llorando desconsoladamente, mientras el oni se le acercaba nuevamente.

-Lo ves Anna! ve como quedo el ser que mas aprecias y que trato de protegerte!

-porque lo hiciste?, él es bueno con migo –sollozó ella.

-tu destino es estar sola, y eso lo sabes muy bien –le explico el oni.

-te equivocas... –dije poniéndome lentamente de pie, no se de donde saque la fuerza para levantarme, pero tampoco me importaba, solo me interesaba salvar a Anna.

-mocoso! Que no aprendiste tu lección!

-te equivocas, Anna no debe estar sola. –dije volviendo a ponerme en guardia.

-Yoh... –susurro muy bajo ella.

-estar solo es muy feo, yo lo se muy bien. Y ella no se merece eso!!! –grite al momento que me lanzaba a atacar al moustro.

El oni me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera tacarlo, y me tomo del cuello, comenzándolo a apretar con mucha fuerza. Pude sentir como el aire me abandonaba, no podía respirar, y el dolor que sentía al tener las manos del oni apretando con todas sus fuerzas mi cuellos hacía que me costara moverme.

-ya suéltalo!!

-ve Anna! lo que hago con tus seres queridos! Por eso vos debes permanecer sola siempre!

-si... esa es la verdad, yo debo estar sola. Y prometo que así lo haré, me alejare de Yoh y las demás personas si vos lo dejas vivir.

-no... Anna –logre decir –no debes estar sola.

-tu cállate mocoso!!! –musito fastidiado el oni comenzando a apretar mi cuello con mas fuerza.

-Yoh!!!

-no... debes estar sola Annita –logre decir con mucho esfuerzo- sos... una gran persona... y si estas sola... su...sufrirías mucho. –dije, pero el oni que antes me sostenía con una sola mano, le sumo la otra y comenzó a apretarme con mas fuerza que antes- no... podría soportar verte triste... An...na... eres...muy... importante para mi –concluí, con las ultimas fuerzas que me quedaba, ya no podía continuar hablando, ya no podía respirar y pronto el aire de mi cuerpo se esfumaría por completo, provocando mi muerte.

-ya muere mocoso!!! –grito el oni dispuesto a acabar por completo con migo.

-No permitiré que lo mates!!!!!!!! –grito Anna sacando un rosario que mi abuela le había obsequiado.

En ese instante, pude sentir como el inmenso poder espiritual de Anna salía de su cuerpo, provocando que el viento sople con mucha fuerza y empujando al oni lejos de mi, librando por fin mi cuello. Apenas me separe de esa bestia, el aire volvió a mi cuerpo permitiéndome respirar nuevamente.

-Yoh!!!!! –grito Anna acercándose a mi corriendo- te encuentras bien?

-si, gracias por ayudarme Annita –sonreí para luego voltear a verla directo a los ojos.

-No crean que con eso me vencerán! –musito el oni acercándose nuevamente a nosotros.

Rápidamente me coloque frente a Anna y me puse en guardia, no sería vencido por él, eso jamás. Me puse en guardia, estaba dispuesto a empeñar todo mi corazón en este ataque final, por ella.

El oni se burlo de mi y se acerco peligrosamente. Yo concentre todo mi poder espiritual y el del alma de mi mejor amigo, y me dirigí a toda velocidad al oni, empuñándolo con mis afiladas garras. Como ataque tan rápido en oni no tuvo tiempo a defenderse, por lo que recibió el ataque directamente; como resultado, el moustro calló pesadamente sobre el puente, anunciando su muerte.

-lo venciste –dijo Anna.

-bien echo Yoh –dijo Matanue saliendo de mi cuerpo- por fin te ayude, al fin obtendré el descanso eterno –dijo mi mejor amigo mientras una columna de luz proveniente del cielo aparecía y se lo llevaba.

-adiós mi gran amigo –dije en un susurro, contemplando como se marchaba al descanso eterno, el único amigo que tuve en la infancia –ahora... –pronuncie volteando a ver a Anna directo a los ojos- me podrías explica como te relacionaste con el oni?

-yo cree a ese oni.

Que ella lo había creado? Pero como algo tan puro, bello y sincero puede crear a algo tan malvado e impuro?, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban en mi cabeza esa vez, no podía creer lo que Anna me había dicho.

-yo lo cree hace mucho tiempo, con el odio que había en mi interior hacia mis padres, pero era muy poderoso y no lo pude controlar. Tampoco quise crearlo, no lo hice porque quisiera –me explico bajando la mirada.

Ahora todo tenía mas sentido, y no podía culpara a Anna por lo que le paso, ella había sufrido mas que cualquier persona a su corta edad. Claro que yo también sufrí como ella, pero Anna estaba sola, mientras que yo contaba con el apoyo de mis abuelos y Matanue.

-lo comprendo Annita, lo que hicieron tus padres estuvo muy mal, y no te culpo por odiarlos; no debían dejarte sola.

-Yoh... –susurro ella levantando la mirada.

-yo te voy a proteger, desde ahora en adelante yo te protegeré Annita, estaré siempre a tu lado y no te voy a dejar, jamás lo haré.

Cuando concluí, mire directamente a los ojos a Anna, acercándome lentamente a ella, y al hacerlo, pude notar como lagrimas caían desde los ojos de ella, deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla.

-Te hice llorar? Lo siento Annita, perdóname por favor; sabes algo? –le dije mientras me acercaba lentamente hacía ella, quien negó con la cabeza como respuesta a mi pregunta.- una niña tan linda no debe llorar –le susurre al oído, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos de forma protectora.

La sensación que sentí al tocar su piel fue maravillosa, nunca la había sentido antes, y me encantaba. Pude sentir como ella correspondía a mi abrazo, mientras que mis mejillas tomaban otro color y mi corazón latía mas rápido y con mas fuerza que antes.

Cuando tenía ocho años ya había comprendido que era lo que sentía por Anna, el tiempo que compartimos juntos nunca lo olvidare. Ella me apoyaba en los entrenamientos, claro que seguía con carácter frió, ese era su carácter, y a mi me encantaba tal y como era; pero su mirada había cambiado por completo, ya no demostraba tanta tristeza, es mas, yo podía sentir un gran amor en ella. Al pasar los años yo había aprendido a descifrar lo que ella sentía con solo verla fijamente a los ojos, era algo extraño, pero así era y es; cuando ambos estábamos juntos, las palabras sobraban en el ambiente, no las necesitábamos, ni aún ahora las necesitamos...

Una noche, ambos estábamos dando un paseo por el parque, era una hermosa noche de primavera, y nuevamente los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían. Caminábamos juntos, vestíamos kimonos dado a que veníamos de un festival; llegamos al lugar en donde había batallado años atrás con el oni, y nos apoyamos en la baranda del puente contemplando las estrellas de aquella noche. La luz de la luna se posaba delicadamente sobre la piel de Anna, por lo que hacía que se viera mucho mas hermosa.

Luego de unos minutos, me acerque a ella dispuesto a decirle lo que siento, pero cuando abría la boca para comenzar a hablar, ella me cayo posando su delicado dedo sobre mis labios.

-no lo necesitas decir Yoh, yo se lo que sientes... lo veo en tus ojos –me susurro ella.

-en serio? –le pregunte sorprendido.

-así es, y tu también puedes ver lo que siento por ti en mis ojos, verdad? –pregunto Anna con una voz dulce que nunca había escuchado proveniente de ella, mientras fijaba sus ojos sobre los míos.

-si –le respondí con una gran sonrisa, la cual ella respondió levemente.

Nunca la había visto sonreír, aunque haya sido levemente, nunca lo había echo, y esa sonrisa siempre la llevo grabada en mi memoria; jamás la olvidare, era la sonrisa más bella que allá visto, y aún lo es. Cada momento que ella me dedica una sonrisa, auque sea leve, la llevo guardado en mi corazón.

Me acerque aún mas a ella, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, contemplando sus bellos ojos negros como nunca lo había echo antes, perdiéndome por completo en su mirada. Luego de unos segundos, contemple el rostro de mi Annita, sin perder ningún detalle; y mi mirada se detuvo en sus labios, esos hermosos labios rojos intensos; nunca había deseado tanto algo, como deseaba saborear los labios de Anna aquella noche.

-tienes... hermosos labios –le dije en un susurro casi inaudible, ya no podía resistir el deseo, debía probarlos, no me importaba morir en el intento, debía hacerlo.

Con sumo cuidado me acerque a ella, rozando al principio sus labios con los míos, para ver la reacción de Anna; al sentir como ella cerraba los ojos me impulsó a continuar, uniendo por primera vez, sus labios con los míos. Mi corazón comenzó latir fuertemente de dicha, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban carmín, y el calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba lentamente. Ese beso, en el puente rodeados de flores de cerezo, nunca lo olvido, y siempre lo llevo, como un tesoro, almacenado en mi corazón.

Mis recuerdos son interrumpidos por la melodiosa voz de la dueña de mi corazón, llamándome desde suelo. De inmediato, salto de la rama en donde había estado recordando, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-que sucede Annita?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-ya es hora de dormir –me responde de forma cortante, dándose la vuelta para ingresar nuevamente a la pensión.

-espera Annita –le digo mientras sostengo su brazo para que no se marche.

-que sucede? –pregunta ella extrañada viéndome a los ojos fijamente.

-sabes algo?... tienes hermosos labios –le dije sonriendo ampliamente.

Ante mi comentario, noto como Anna sonríe abiertamente al mismo tiempo que se sonroja. Sin dudarlo dos veces, me acerco a ella y uno mis labios con los de mi itako en un beso. Luego paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo; y veo como ella posa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Luego de unos minutos, Anna atrae mas mi cabeza hacía ella, profundizando mas el beso y demandando que habrá mi boca; gustoso accedo y comenzamos a recorrer cada rincón de nuestras bocas, sin perder el detalle de nada.

No puedo resistirlo, necesito decírselo, necesito decirle lo que siento; yo se que ella mejor que nadie sabe que es lo que siento por ella porque lo vio en mis ojos, pero nunca se le dije con palabras y en esta ocasión deseo hacerlo. Luego de cortar el beso, me acerco cuidadosamente al oído de Anna para susurrarle algo que quiero que solamente ella escuche.

-te amo – eso es todo lo que debía decirle, esas simples palabras abarcan los miles de sentimientos y sensaciones que siento hacia ella, solamente esa palabra, que no necesita lógica ni razón, "amor".

Luego de eso, veo como Anna sonríe como nunca lo hizo, mientras me toma de la mano y me conduce a mi cuarto. Se perfectamente lo que quiere, y no se lo voy a negar, es lo que yo también lo deseo. Lentamente ella vuelve a besarme, pero en esta ocasión con mucha mas pasión que con anterioridad; luego, suelta mis labios y se dirige hacía mi cuello, besándolo con mucha dulzura mientras me repite constantemente...

-ai shiteriu... -

Y sin dudarlo, repetimos aquella noche maravillosa que compartimos juntos el día anterior a que yo viajara a Norteamérica en la que quedo mas que claro lo que siento por ella.

Luego de que ambos nos entregamos mutuamente en cuerpo y alma, me quede recostado abrazado a ella, contemplando su frágil figura que estaba cubierta solamente por las sabanas, y que la luz de la luna la hacía mas bella. ¡Dios!... ¡Como amo a esta mujer! Soy afortunado, de tener a mi bella Anna a mi lado, a quien amo con todo el corazón. Siempre se lo agradezco a los grandes espíritus por haber cruzado mi camino con el de ella, por haber entrelazado nuestros destinos, por permitirme estar a su lado y demostrarle que la amo, pero mas que nada, les agradezco haberme enviado a este bello ángel que es mi razón de vivir, y mi alegría todos los días.

-te amo tanto Yoh... –me susurra ella con los ojos cerrados mientras yo le retiro unos mechones de cabellos que cayeron sobre su rostro.

-y yo a ti Annita... desde el día en que te conocí.

Fin 

**-bueno! Este es mi segundo one-shot jijiji, espero que les haya agradado.**

**Len: **porque no terminas de una vez** –bufo molesto el chino-**

**-que te sucede Len? no sabes estar tan antipático –**

**Len: **yo tengo mis razones **–exclamo mientras volteaba a otro lado con los brazos cruzados.**

**-estas raro ¬¬, bueno en fin, les agradecería que dejen review, okis?. Muchos de saben el motivo de mi fic, pero a quienes no lo sabes hoy 11 de Octubre es mi aniversario de un año con mi novio Iván.**

**Iván: **hola a todos!** –saludo abrazando por la espalda a la autora-**

**Len: **¬¬

**-así que espero que les haya gustado-**

**Iván**: perdona por interrumpirte amor, pero debemos ir, tenemos que terminar de festejar lo que queda del día.

**-Estoy de acuerdo. Nos veremos en otro de mis fic o si se me ocurre continuar este pero esta vez con la versión de Anna, bueno, me despido.**

**Iván**: adiós!

**-sayounara -**pronuncio al momento que los celebrados en este día desaparecían detrás de la puerta.

**Len: **¬¬ lo tendré bien vigilado, mas le vale que no se propasé con mi amiga.

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	2. El día que lo conocí

**A pedido de los review que me dejaron, aquí les traigo una pequeña continuación de mi fic, pero en ocasión con el punto de vista de Anna, espero que les sea de su agrado. Shaman King no me pertenece, solo este fic que es un final alternativo ideado por un fan, me reservo los derechos.**

**El día que lo conocí**

Me encuentro recostada en el suelo de la sala, mirando fijamente la televisión, pero no hay nada para ver que me llame la atención, estoy aburrida, me pregunto... que estará haciendo Yoh?... de seguro debe estar recostado en alguna parte holgazaneado como siempre. Luego de unos minutos de cambiar constantemente de canal y no encontrar nada para ver, decido apagar la televisión. Y ahora que?... no se me ocurre nada que hacer, y no tengo sueño como para ir a mi habitación a dormir. Mejor iré a ver que hace Yoh.

Me levanto lentamente de mi lugar y me dirijo hacía el jardín, no se si Yoh estará allí, pero mi corazón me dice que si. Al llegar al jardín veo a Yoh recostado en una de las ramas en lo alto del árbol de cerezo, no esta dormido, no esta pensando, lo conozco muy bien como para darme cuenta de eso, tampoco esta meditando... esta recordando. Pero la pregunta ahora que invade mi cabeza es... ¿recordando que?.

Mientras mi mente trabajaba para descifrar que era lo que Yoh recordaba, una brisa característica de la primavera me rodeo dulcemente, acompañada de algunos pétalos del cerezo... en una ocasión Yoh me había comentado que la caída de las flores de cerezo le recordaba cuando nos conocimos... tal vez eso recordaba ese comento...

Como olvidar aquel día, yo había llegado a la ciudad de Izumo junto a mi sensei Kino, desde el día en que me abandonaron mis padres había estado viviendo en la montaña Ozore junto a Kino Asakura, quien me acogido como una hija y me enseño a convertirme una poderosa itako. La señora Kino me condujo hasta una inmensa mansión la cual, ella me explicaba, había pertenecido a la familia Asakura por varias generaciones. Al traspasar la inmensas entrada de la mansión, mi sensei me condujo por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a un cuarto, donde Kino-sama ingreso...

-al fin llegas –pronuncio la voz de un hombre anciano.

- Hola abuelita! –saludo la voz de un niño, a quien no pude ver, dado a que me encontraba detrás de mi sensei.

- trajiste lo que me comentaste? –volvió a hablar el anciano.

- así es –respondió Kino, haciéndose a un lado, dejando que el niño y el anciano me vieran. El anciano tenía un peinado gracioso, y sus rasgos y arrugas eran propias de un hombre mayor de edad. Mientras que el niño, ese niño, poseía cabellera castaña, y una sonrisa tonta, pero poseía unos hermosos ojos negros, que brillaban intensamente a pesar de la poca luz de la habitación, esa mirada estaba llena de paz y tranquilidad, nunca había visto una mirada así.- ella es Anna Kyôyama.

- bienvenida a nuestra familia Anna –dijo el anciano.

El niño de hermosa mirada me quedo viendo embobado por un largo rato, a decir verdad, no me incomodaba que me viera directo a los ojos, es mas, al hacerlo podía sentir como esa paz y tranquilidad que poseía esa mirada eran trasportados así mi, así mi ser. Nos quedamos un largo rato mirándonos fijamente, hasta que el niño se acerco al anciano y lo llamo...

- abuelito, ella es un ángel? –pregunto de forma inocente el niño señalándome con su dedo.

Él había preguntado que si yo era un ángel? Pero como podía preguntar algo tan estúpido? Por que él suponía eso?, me preguntaba yo mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían y tomaban un ligero color carmesí que, por supuesto, trate de ocultar de inmediato.

- pero que cosas dices muchacho! –lo reprocho el anciano.

Luego de eso, el niño nuevamente volteo a verme, por un largo rato, fijando sus ojos en los míos...

- ho... hola –me dijo él, totalmente sonrojado.

- muérete –fue todo lo que le respondí, ¿por qué?, por que ese niño me había comenzado a atraer desde el momento que lo vi, y eso era justamente lo que yo no quería, volver a confiar en una persona para que luego esta se deshaga de mi como una simple basura, como lo hicieron mis padres anteriormente.

- Yoh, Anna desde ahora será tu prometida –dijo mi sensei dirigiéndose a su nieto.

- que es eso? –pregunto el niño quien respondía al nombre de Yoh, sinceramente eso mismo me pregunte cuando kino-sama dijo ello.

-Quiere decir que cuando sean grandes, ustedes dos se casaran- dijo el anciano.

Yo? Casarme? Con él? Pero... por que? si no lo conocía. Apenas me lo habían presentado, yo no quería volver a confiar en nadie, y ahora no deseaba confiar en Yoh... ¿y si él me abandonaba como mis padres? ¿Y si él me dejaba sola y desamparada? ¿yo que haría?, era injusto, me estaban obligando a casarme con este niño... pero, si así lo quería mi sensei, así lo haría, después de todo ella me acogió y me cuido desde el momento que mis padres me abandonaron.

El día siguiente me pase toda la mañana en mi habitación, no quería estar en compañía de nadie, quería estar sola, sumida en mis pensamientos... pero la tranquilidad en la que estaba sumida fue opacada por la presencia de ese horrible oni que cree años atrás cuando fui abandonada, en realidad mi intención no era crearlo, pero no pude contener toda la rabia y el odio que poseía en mi interior, y cuando por fin la libere eso fue lo que dio como resultado, un oni, el cual mataba a todos los seres que me querían o comenzaban a preocuparse por mi.

- que haces Anna? –me pregunto él.

- nada que te incumba.

- estas muy brava el draba el día de hoy

- tenía deseos de pensar y permanecer un rato tranquila, pero creo que eso es muy difícil de entender para vos –dije mirándolo con frialdad.

- bueno, no te molestare, al parecer comienzas a entender que debes permanecer sola.

Esta bestia me llenaba las venas de furia y a la vez de impotencia, siempre me ordenara estar sola y me amenazaba si no lo estaba, diciendo que mataría a todas aquellas personas que intentaran acercarse a mi. De pronto, en el pasillo que se encontraba afuera de mi habitación sentí la presencia de Yoh, si el oni se enteraba que ese chico comenzaba a llamar mi atención lo mataría, eso sin dudarlo.... pero claro que yo no lo permitiría, así que me puse rápidamente de pie, y antes de que el castaño tocara mi puerta, yo la abrí...

- que deseas?- pregunte de forma cortante.

- yo... vine a verte –me dijo él, mientras podía ver como comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente.

Por que? Por qué se empeñaba tanto en estar a mi lado? No lo comprendía... acaso... ese joven se preocupaba por mi?...acaso... ese joven no me temía?. Debía reconocer que él comenzaba a atraerme y robarme curiosidad, pero no permitiría que el oni le haga algún daño, así que tuve que responder de forma cortante así se marchara...

- pues ya lo hiciste, ahora no fastidies –respondí cerrando la puerta.

Lo había logrado, había salvado a Yoh...

En la noche, escuche que llamaban a mi puerta, me levante lentamente y me dirigí a la misma para abrirla, encontrándome con la señora Kino, mi sensei quien venía con una bandeja entre sus manos.

- te traje la cena Anna –me dijo entregándome la bandeja con mis alimentos.

- arigato sensei –dije recibiendo la bandeja.

- puedo hablar con vos un segundo? –pronuncio sentándose sobre mi futon, indicando que me siente a su lado. Sin dudarlo, accedí- sabes... Yoh también tiene una mascara al igual que vos.

- Como dice? –pregunte sorprendida... ese niño... alegre y con esa mirada maravillosa... utilizaba una mascara al igual que yo?.

- así es, pero a diferencia de la tuya, la suya es una que expresa siempre tranquilidad y alegría, aunque en el interior no la sienta.

- y por que muestra esa mascara? –pregunte extrañada, como un alguien tan maravilloso podía necesitar una mascara?

- para no preocuparnos. Su madre, mi hija Keiko, murió al darlo a luz; su padre, el señor Mikihisa callo en una gran depresión por la muerte de su esposa, por lo que salió de viaje hace ya varios años, dejándonos a Yoh bajo nuestra custodia.-me explico ella.

No lo podía creer, a Yoh, prácticamente, lo habían abandona sus padres al igual que a mi, por lo que ese niño había sufrido casi tanto como yo, no lo podía creer... él no se merecía eso.

Tan sumida estaba en mi mente que llego la mañana, perezosamente me levante de mi futon y me senté sobre el, sin abrir mis ojos, comenzando mi meditación de rutina.

Luego de unos minutos, sentí la presencia del dueño de mis pensamientos frente a mi, rápidamente abrí los ojos, contemplando esa mirada que me llenaba todo el alma de una infinita paz y tranquilidad...

-Hola! –saludo con su característica sonrisa.

-que haces aquí? –pregunte extrañada, tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

-sabes algo?, no deberías quedarte dormida sentada.

-baka, no estaba dormida, estaba meditando –lo reproche, como alguien podía ser tan tonto?, pero a la vez... tan inocente.

-jijiji, te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo estas haciendo. –le dije fría, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

-jijiji, es verdad -. Me preguntaba si... ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?

-porque tendría que serlo?

-por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!! Por favor!!!

-esta bien!!- le grite, me comenzaba a fastidiar su insistencia.

-genial!!. Por cierto, eres itako, verdad? –me pregunto.

-si –dije de forma cortante.

- Así que también puedes ver fantasmas como yo -

-y eso que tiene de interesante?

-es que yo jamás tuve una amiga que pudiera ver fantasma. Mejor dicho, yo nuca tuve ninguna amiga humana jijiji.

-y eso porque? –le pregunto extrañada, como alguien tan gentil y bondadoso como él no poseía ningún amigo? Eso era difícil de creer.

-es que todas las personas aquí en Izumo me dicen "el hijo del diablo" por que puedo ver fantasmas.

-eso es injusto. –dije sin siquiera pensarlo, por que los humanos eran así? temeros a lo que no entendía, despreciándolos a su vez, sin siquiera conocerlos.

-lo se, pero ya me acostumbre. Estoy muy feliz de poder tener a una amiga tan linda –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme súbitamente ante este comentario... baya que este niño era todo un nuevo mundo por conocer, llenos de secretos, y que a cada segundo me producía un interrogante mas.

Desde ese día pasaba mucho tiempo con Yoh, él me enseñaba cosas desconocidas para mi, además, su compañía me emanaba una gran paz, me sentía muy protegida a su lado, me encantaba estar con él; claro que muchas veces tenía que tratarlo de forma fría e indiferente para que no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Un día, en el que los pétalos de lo cerezos caían como lluvia, siempre al compás del viento, decidí ir al bosque, caminando sin rumbo aparente, hasta llegar a un puente, en donde me apoye en sus barandas por unos momentos; hoy me encontraba sola, dado a que Yoh debía entrenar... Yoh.. ese joven había cambiado mi forma de pensar sobre las personas, él era maravilloso, nunca había conocido a alguien así... ese joven comenzaba a despertar extrañas sensaciones y sentimientos desconocidas por completo para mi, pero algo en el interior me decía que esos sentimientos iban a durar una eternidad...

- veo que estas muy alegre... –me dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas.

- "oh no" –pensé- que deseas ahora.

- saber el motivo de tu felicidad.

- eso no te incumbe –dije cortante tratando de evitar el tema.

- vamos Anna, tengo derecho a saber que te sucede... no se te olvide que tu me perteneces.

- como es eso que te pertenezco?! Si mi memoria no me falla fui yo quien te creo! Yo soy tu ama! –grite, ya no podía contener la furia que crecía en mi interior por ese despreciable ser.

- no te equivoque pequeña, tu sos mi creadora, pero no mi ama –dijo de forma amenazante, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mi lentamente–tu destino es odiar a todo, tu destino es estar sola... –pronuncio tomando mi brazo fuertemente.

-aléjate!!! –le grite- suéltame de inmediato!!

-déjala en paz! –grito Yoh, apareciendo de la nada y acercándose a nosotros a pasos firmes y decididos.

Que hacía él allí? Como me había encontrado? Me preguntaba mentalmente, mientras que el oni me soltaba y se dirigía hacía el castaño. En ese momento, sentí como la impotencia y la desesperación me llenaban toda el alma...

- No! no le hagas ningún daño!! –grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-que no entiendes Anna?, si no lo destruyo él también te hará sufrir como todas las demás personas. – me dijo el monstruo.

-te equivocas!! Él es muy diferente a los demás!! –grite confiada en eso.

-veo que estas muy interesada en este mocoso. Lo mejor será que lo mate –el oni se acerco peligrosamente Yoh.

No lo podía creer... el oni me había descubierto, y ahora mataría a Yoh, eso no lo podía permitir, pero que haría yo? No podía hacer nada para ayudarlo; y en ese momento, una gran angustia y desesperación se apoderaron de mi, y resé con todo mi corazón, por primera vez, a los grandes espíritus que lo ayudaran. No me importaba que ocurriera con migo, lo único que me importaba era Yoh, mi Yoh.

Vi como el fantasma de un gato se colocaba al lado de Yoh, quien le susurraba palabras inaudibles para mí, por lo que no sabía que ocurría, luego de unos pocos segundos pude escuchar a Yoh.

-Matanue! Concédeme tu alma!! –grito él.

No podía ser, Yoh nunca había echo eso, era muy peligros para él, aunque poseía el entrenamiento necesario, si su cuerpo no resistía podría ser peligroso para Yoh, por que hacía todo esto? Que se proponía?

- fusión de almas!!!! –grito mientras que el alma del gato ingresaba a su cuerpo.

-jajajajaja!!, mira vos! Este mocoso quiere desafiarme!!jajaja. Te daré tu merecido chiquillo –pronuncio el oni cerrando con fuerza su puño y acercándose peligrosamente a Yoh.

En ese momento me preocupe mucho por él, pero al ver la agilidad que poseía al haber fusionado su alma, poco a poco la preocupación fue disminuyéndose, y comencé a pensar "tal vez... él pueda derrotarlo"

-mocoso del infierno!!! –grito enojado el oni al haber recibido un rasguño por parte de Yoh, al momento que le tomaba de la pierna y lo estrellaba con fuerza contra el suelo.

-Yoh!!!!!!- fue todo lo que salió de mis labios, dado que al ver a Yoh tendido en el suelo un gran nudo se me formo en la garganta.

Luego de eso, gruesas lagrimas se deslizaron por toda mi mejilla, una tras otra, no las podía controlar, trate, pero no pude. En eso, sentí la presencia del oni que se me acercaba lentamente hacía mi.

-Lo ves Anna! ve como quedo el ser que mas aprecias y que trato de protegerte!

-porque lo hiciste?, él es bueno con migo –solloce, no lo podía creer, al parecer los humanos no eran los únicos seres vivos sin corazón que hacían sufrir, también este odioso oni, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-tu destino es estar sola, y eso lo sabes muy bien –le explico el.

-te equivocas... –pronuncio Yoh colocándose lentamente de pie. Al verlo mi corazón se lleno de dicha, él estaba bien!!

-mocoso! Que no aprendiste tu lección!

-te equivocas, Anna no debe estar sola. –dijo poniéndose nuevamente en guardia.

-Yoh... –susurre, no lo podía creer, alguien se importaba por mi, pero la pregunta era... porque?

-estar solo es muy feo, yo lo se muy bien. Y ella no se merece eso!! –grito al momento que se abalanzaba contra el mousntro dispuesto a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el oni lo tomo del cuello, comenzando apretándolo con fuerza, provocando que se asfixie.

-ya suéltalo!! –grite desesperada, que podía hacer para salvar a Yoh?.

-ve Anna! lo que hago con tus seres queridos! Por eso vos debes permanecer sola siempre!

-si... esa es la verdad, yo debo estar sola.-dije bajando mi mirada, tal vez así podría salvar a Yoh, si él estaba bien ya nada me importaba- Y prometo que así lo haré, me alejare de Yoh y las demás personas si vos lo dejas vivir –le propuse viéndolo fijamente con odio y temor.

-no... Anna –dijo Yoh en un susurro casi inaudible –no debes estar sola.

-tu cállate mocoso!!! –grito el oni comenzando a apretar su cuello con mas fuerza.

-Yoh!!! –grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-no... debes estar sola Annita –dijo él - sos... una gran persona... y si estas sola... su...sufrirías mucho. –pero antes de seguir hablando el oni lo tomo esta vez con ambas manos y comenzó a presionar con mucha mas fuerza - no... podría soportar verte triste... An...na... eres...muy... importante para mi.

Por eso era, por eso se preocupaba por mi, me ayudaba e intentaba salvarme aunque eso le costara la vida, por que era importante para él, no era necesario mas explicaciones, eso era suficiente. Pero yo no lo permitiría, no dejaría que el oni acabe con él, por que su destino era permanecer a mi lado, siendo la única persona en la cual podría depositar mi confianza.

-ya muere mocoso!!!

-No permitiré que lo mates!!!!!!!! –grite mientras sacaba el rosario de sacerdotisa, sintiendo como mi poder espiritual crecía mas y mas; dispuesta a alejar al oni de Yoh impulse todo mi poder al moustro empujándolo con fuerza lejos del castaño. Al quedar libre, Yoh cayó al suelo, mientras que yo me acercaba corriendo hacía él.

-Yoh!!!!!... te encuentras bien? –pregunte colocándome a su lado.

-si, gracias por ayudarme Annita –pronuncio volteando a verme fijamente mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-No crean que con eso me vencerán! –musito el oni acercándose nuevamente a nosotros.

Rápidamente Yoh se coloco frente de mi, tratando de protegerme; y pude sentir como su poder espiritual iba en aumento, al parecer estaba decidido a arriesgarse con el siguiente ataque que seguro sería el ultimo. Con rapidez y agilidad, Yoh se acerco al oni empuñando sus garras, luego de eso el oni cayo sin vida sobre el puente.

-lo venciste –dije

-bien echo Yoh –pronuncio el espíritu del gato separándose de Yoh- por fin te ayude, al fin obtendré el descanso eterno –dijo el fantasma mientras una columna de luz proveniente del cielo aparecía y se lo llevaba al mas allá.

-adiós mi gran amigo –susurro él, observando como se marchaba el único amigo que tuvo en la infancia –ahora... –pronuncio volteando a verme fijamente- me podrías explica como te relacionaste con el oni?

-yo cree a ese oni –confesé, y al notar su total incredulidad tuve que explicarme- yo lo cree hace mucho tiempo, con el odio que había en mi interior hacia mis padres, pero era muy poderoso y no lo pude controlar. Tampoco quise crearlo, no lo hice porque quisiera –dije bajando la mirada lentamente; ahora solo esperaba su desprecio, como el de todas las personas que me rodearon.

-lo comprendo Annita, lo que hicieron tus padres estuvo muy mal, y no te culpo por odiarlos; no debían dejarte sola.

-Yoh... –susurre impresionada, acaso... el no me iba a abandonar?

-yo te voy a proteger, desde ahora en adelante yo te protegeré Annita, estaré siempre a tu lado y no te voy a dejar, jamás lo haré.

No lo podía creer, él era totalmente diferente a los demás, podía sentir como si podría confiar siempre en él, y allí comprendí que el jamás me dejaría, porque en verdad me quería, como nadie en la tierra. Y sin quererlo, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, al contrario, eran de felicidad, esa felicidad infinita que sentí en ese momento.

-Te hice llorar? Lo siento Annita, perdóname por favor; sabes algo? –dijo acercándose a mi, y como respuesta yo negué con la cabeza- una niña tan linda no debe llorar- me susurro al oído mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sin dudarlo dos veces le correspondí el abrazo, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón; y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí segura y protegida, en los brazos de él, el joven de quien me enamore sin quererlo.

Al tener ocho años el sentimiento que sentí por Yoh aquella noche había crecido considerablemente, haciéndose infinito. Siempre lo apoyaba en su entrenamiento, lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía, para que él comprenda mis sentimientos; pero seguía siendo fría, el que volviera a confiar en las personas no implicaba que debía cambiar mi forma de ser. Luego de un tiempo y conociendo cada vez mas y mas a mi prometido, aprendí a descifrar lo que él pensaba con solo verlo fijo a los ojos; descubriendo así el infinito amor con el cual me miraba tan solo a mí, haciéndome sentir la persona mas dichosa en toda la faz de la tierra.

Una noche, ambos estábamos dando un paseo por el parque, era una hermosa noche de primavera, y nuevamente los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caían. Caminábamos juntos, vestíamos kimonos dado a que veníamos de un festival; llegamos al lugar en donde Yoh había batallado años atrás con el oni, y nos apoyamos en la baranda del puente contemplando las estrellas de aquella noche. La luna brillaba como nunca en lo alto, y a mi todavía me costaba creer que tan solo unos años atrás una gran batalla, en la cual estuvo en peligro la vida de Yoh, se había realizado allí mismo, el lugar en que en este mismo momento se encontraba tan pacifico y tranquilo.

Luego de unos minutos pude sentir a Yoh acercándose a mi, y con solo verlo a los ojos descifre que era lo que deseaba decirme, y pensé "para que me lo dice? Si ya lo se", por lo que antes de que él hablara yo pose mi dedo sobre sus rojos labios.

-no lo necesitas decir Yoh, yo se lo que sientes... lo veo en tus ojos- le susurre.

-en serio? –me pregunto.

-así es, y tu también puedes ver lo que siento por ti en mis ojos, verdad? – dije con una voz dulce que solo a él le dedicaba.

-si –me dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual yo le respondí levemente.

Me quede hipnotizada en su mirada, esa mirada que demostraba extrema dulzura y cariño, y también es esa sonrisa, en esa sonrisa que solo él poseía y que me envolvía en tranquilidad. Luego el se me acerco lentamente tomando mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, ¿que es lo que planeaba? No lo podía descifrar en su mirada, al parecer ni él mismo sabía que haría; y sin quererlo un tono carmesí se me pinto sobre mis pálidas mejillas.

-tienes... hermosos labios –me dijo posando sus labios sobre los míos, aprisionándolos en un beso tierno y torpe, pero lleno de dulzura. Y sin dudarlo le correspondí, sintiendo como había tocado el cielo con mis labios, probando por primera vez el fruto prohibido.

Ese beso fue el primero, el que nos dimos bajo los pétalos de cerezos, y el cual siempre cuando veo los cerezos lo recuerdo, sin perder detalle de nada, y sin olvidar los sentimientos de dicha y felicidad que me envolvieron en ese momento.

Se hace de noche, el frió comienza a sentirse, lo mejor será que entremos a la pensión o nos podríamos resfriar.

- Yoh!!! –lo llamo fríamente, en seguida veo como el abre los ojos y me ve fijamente, para luego saltar de su rama y parase frete mío.

-que sucede Annita?

-ya es hora de dormir –le respondo como siempre, de forma cortante. Luego, volteo, dispuesta a ingresar a la pensión.

-espera Annita –me dice mientras me detiene sosteniendo mi brazo.

-que sucede? –pregunte viéndolo directamente.

-sabes algo?... tienes hermosos labios –me dice mientras sonríe ampliamente.

Ante este comentario no puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme a la vez, no puedo creer que todavía recuerde lo que me dijo la primera vez que me beso. Luego de eso, él posa sus labios sobre los míos, dulcemente, saboreando cuidadosamente mis labios. Luego rodea con sus brazos mi cintura, por lo que yo le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos, sintiéndolo cerca de mí, sintiéndome completamente protegida. Poco a poco comenzamos a intensificar el beso, pasando a otro nivel que es el de recorrer sin descanso nuestras bocas, saboreando cada rincón y comenzando una dulce y tierna lucha.

Al terminar el beso, dado a que los dos nos quedamos sin aire, él apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro, permitiéndome sentir el aroma a naranjas de su cabello, ese aroma que solo él posee.

-te amo –me susurra muy por lo bajo para que solo yo lo escuche.

Sabe que se lo que siente, pero él igual quería decírmelo, por eso lo amo, por ser él, por ser Yoh.

Esta noche lo necesito a mi lado, necesito de su calor, de sus besos, de sus caricias, que me demuestre cuanto me ama, de la única forma que solo él sabe hacerlo. Y decido en responderle de una forma única, con palabras y con pruebas de lo que siento es verdad, para que él comprenda que lo amo más que a mi propia vida; y como esta noche lo necesito a mi lado, pues decido tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo al interior de la pensión. Se que él sabe lo que deseo, y se perfectamente que él también lo quiere, por lo que a pasos lentos lo conduzco a su cuarto.

Llegados allí, lo vuelvo a besar con mas pasión y deseo que en el jardín, luego de separarme de sus labios, me deslizo por su cuello, saboreándolo con dulzura, sin perder detalle de nada, mientras le repino una y otra vez lo que siento, para que siempre lo recuerde y jamás se le olvide.

-ai shiteriu... –

Luego de unos cuantos segundos el calor va en aumento, y sin siquiera dudarlo repetimos la noche que vivimos antes de que él partiera a Norteamérica, en la que me entregue a él completamente, en cuerpo y alma.

Luego, me recosté sobre el desnudo pecho de Yoh, MI Yoh, sintiendo así los latidos de su corazón, ese maravilloso corazón que solo él poseía, el cual estaba llena de bondad y alegría, pero sobre todo, amor. Jamás podré pagarle lo que hizo por mi, jamás podré terminar de agradecerle el que me haya salvado del oni, que me haya salvado del odio y la soledad, y el hacerme entender de que no todas la personas son malas. Pero jamás podré agradecerle que me ame con todo su corazón, como yo a él, haciéndome sentir la persona mas dichosa en toda la faz de la tierra, y haciéndome sentir única, como una Diosa.

-te amo tanto Yoh... –le susurro, acariciando dulcemente su pecho cálido y acogedor.

-y yo a ti Annita... desde el día en que te conocí.

_**Fin...**_

**Mucha azúcar me parece :P, a pedido de los reviews que me mandaron, he aquí un segundo capitulo de "El día que la conocí", espero que le aya agradado. Este fue mi primer intento de lemon jiji. Ahora contestare sus opiniones:**

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura****: Me alegro de que te haya gustado , a mi también me gusta mucho el YohxAnna, soy su fan Nº1 :P. Todos mis fics se tratan de esta pareja :P, por eso soy "la doncella del YohxAnna" . Muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que esta continuación haya sido de tu agrado .**

**May sk****: Me allegro de que te haya gustado nn. A mi también me gusta mucho el YohxAnna o, a tu petición e vuelto a escribir pero esta vez con la perspectiva de Anna , por lo que te dedico este fic . Muchas gracias por tu review. **

**hanita asakura: Hola!, a tu pedido he seguido el fic , pero en esta ocasión desde el punto de vista de Anna, espero que te haya agradado. Me halaga que me consideres una gran escritora y si te fijas veras que tengo muchos fics YohxAnna publicados que espero (si los llegas a leer) sean de tu agrado . Gracias por tu review. **

**Andrea-k-16****: Hola amiga!!! Si!! el YohxAnna es lo mejor o!!. Me alegro de que te haya gustado esta idea también, y muchas gracias por tu review, y por el resto de mis fics trato de continuarlos lo antes posible . Nos veremos amiga!! **

**Bueno, luego de contestar los review que me dejaron , yo procedo a retirarme , prometiendo que publicare pronto un song-fic dedicado a estas cuatro personas que me dejaron un review nn, sin mas que decir, me retiro y espero verlos pronto a todos. **

**Sayounara . Mata-ne**

"_**la doncella del YohxAnna"**_

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
